Of Talking and Chuckles during the Night
by londoneyedgirl
Summary: Maybe it was her fire. Not the fire in her parade costume or the fire in her beautiful dress, but the fire she owned. She wasn't scared of him, she was determined and strong and that was the thing he admired the most.


**Author's note: again, I don't even know what I'm doing. I wanna sleep so bad and I just can't, and since I was bored I just tried to write stories with my favorite ships. This came out. I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistake and reviews are amazing just like you guys, so review!**

So he looked up at the tree and sighed. There was something about that girl that intrigued him; maybe it was her eyes, those grey, fierce and fearless eyes who stared at him with something different in them. Maybe it was her fire. Not the fire in her parade costume or the fire in her beautiful dress (which got him staring shamelessly at her during all her interview. And after that.), but the fire she owned. She wasn't scared of him, she was determined and strong.

_If the circumstances were different…_

Cato caught himself thinking of how she would be the perfect girl for him. He wanted to talk to her just once, just to know her. He had already given up on that, but maybe there was still this stupid hope inside him that made him want to take the first watch. So as the others slept, he constantly looked up just to find grey eyes in the dark. When he saw that she was looking at her, she would just hide and pretend she wasn't there. They played that once in a while until he finally gave up and decided he would just give it a try.

_It's not like she's going to kill me without waking up the others._

He lets his sword on the ground and just grabs a knife, placing it in his belt. Silently, he started climbing the tree where Katniss was resting and when he finally got next to her, she woke up, startled. Her eyes quickly found his and then she looked down just to see the others still sleeping. Confused, she watched as Cato sat on a twig almost by her side.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss asked with a sleepy voice but he could already see the way her eyes alternated between him and the Careers plus Peeta down by the tree. Cato chuckled lightly just not to piss her off too much. After all, he wasn't actually looking for a fight and he definitely didn't want to fall from that high.

"Well, considering I'm the leader of the Careers that want to kill you, I think that the right question would be: why am I still here?" he tilted his head to the side a bit, looking extremely amused with the girl in front of him. But that amusement soon disappeared when she stopped looking at him and glanced at her leg. Following her eyes, he saw the wound in her leg and it caught his breath. "Your leg… Are you okay?" he then realized the wound was already healing, but it still looked hideous and painful.

"I'm fine, Cato." She looked suspiciously at him and gave him a cold glare. "And why do you care? Get out of here before I punch you." Quickly the amusement came back to his face and he rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored and I thought it would be nice to have a nice chat with the girl I'm gonna kill when we're the last tributes standing." She looked at him with enjoyment in her eyes as she smirked at the boy.

"You mean, the girl who's gonna kill you and win the games." Cato laughed and nodded his head sarcastically as he was saying 'yeah, right'.

"You wish." He mutters and they fall into a deep silence. Then, Cato remembers something. "How did you get that eleven?" Katniss shifted the way she was sitting on the twig and then looked straight at him.

"It's actually a funny story. They weren't actually giving me attention, so I just punished the pig." She smiled mischievously and Cato tried to imagine the scene while Katniss continued to talk.

They actually had a good conversation. They laughed and talked for a while until them both felt sleepy and then Cato noticed that quickly Clove would wake up to take the second watch. "See, if you had met me out of here, I think you would've liked me." He said as he prepared himself to go back to his place where he had been taking the first watch in the beginning of the night.

"And you? I bet you would've never liked me." Katniss said after chuckling a bit at what the boy next to her had said. Then, he started to go down on the three. When he was almost stepping on the ground, he looked up and stared at her deep grey eyes.

"I already do." Embracing her surprise and speechlessness as a gift, Cato took the chances and smiled at her. "Sweet dreams, girl on fire."

He sat on the ground and, just a few minutes after, Clove woke up and took his place. He lied on the ground, and when he looked up, he saw piercing grey eyes staring at him.

_Good night, my girl on fire, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor._


End file.
